An Alternative For Roses
by 7-LunaAbraxos-7
Summary: It's Valentines Day in the Tower and BB decides to give Raven the proper flowers of Valentines. BBxRae fluff.


_Happy Valentines Day!! This is for all of you out there, here's a lil BBxRae Valentines present from me xxx_

_**Disclaimer:**__ The best Valentines prezzie for me would be to own Teen Titans. But that hasn't happened yet, so I still don't own them!_

*** * * * * * ***

Raven sighed and opened her eyes, rolling onto her back and stretching her sleepy limbs. As she reached out with her left hand, however, she found it surprisingly cold, looking over; she saw that the other side of the bed was empty. She frowned at the empty bedside before a yawn crept through her. Sitting up and stretching her arms wide, she cast her eyes round the room for something to wear. Raven felt her powers tingle at her fingertips as she used them to float her panties, tanktop and short silk robe over to her. She slipped them on and headed to her chest of drawers, grabbing her brush that sat on top, and ran it through her short violet hair.

Raven opened the door and left her room, and the ache in her legs as she walked down the hall reminded her of last night, and a small smile crept onto her face. Last night was so… _delicious_… Her smile turned into a faint grin which disappeared as she entered the Common room, fastening the ties of her robe tightly around her.

Chatter came from the kitchen, which, for the time in the morning she woke up, wasn't right. Raven looked over and saw Beast Boy and Robin in the kitchen, Beast Boy stirring something in a pot on the stove and Robin, who was maskless, setting the table with cutlery.

"Should you two not still be in bed?" Raven enquired, "In case you hadn't noticed, it is only half past six."

Raven's voice had both teens jump in shock and turn to look at her; they hadn't heard her come in.

"Mornin' Rae!" Beast Boy greeted, taking the pot off the heat and rushing over to the empath, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Good morning, Gar," Raven replied softly, leaning into his embrace.

Suddenly, Beast Boy lifted Raven up in his arms, causing her to wrap her hands round his neck in shock. The changeling laughed at his girlfriend, kissing the top of her head as he carried her over to the breakfast table and placed her in her seat. Raven shook her head as Beast Boy grinned at her before turning back to whatever he was cooking.

The Common room doors slid open, revealing a half asleep Tamaranian in very short Hello Kitty pyjamas. She yawned as she crossed the threshold, and Raven smiled subtly as she watched Robin give Star the same treatment as Gar had given her. Starfire squealed as she was hoisted into Robin's arms, giggling as he took her to the table, sitting her opposite Raven.

"A morning of goodness to you, friend Raven," Star said, smiling brightly at the empath. Raven nodded to Starfire.

"Good morning Star."

A mug of jasmine tea was placed in front of Raven, and a glass of orange juice in front of Star, and then the boys began setting plates on the table; scrambled egg, toast triangles, pancakes, waffles, tofu, bacon, bread rolls, oatmeal cookies, croissants and pain-au-chocolat.

Raven and Starfire looked at the food in shock.

"Did you make all of this glorious food?" Starfire asked, her green eyes locking with Robin's icy blue ones.

"Yeah," he replied, then paused before adding, "Except the croissants and pain-au-chocolat. We had no hope in hell of actually making those."

"What time did you get up this morning?" Raven asked, eyeing Beast Boy, who scratched the back of his head.

"Half five? I dunno. It was somethin stupidly early like that anyways."

The two Titan girls looked at each other, amazed that the boys had went to so much trouble for them at such a ridiculous time in the morning when usually Beast Boy would still be asleep for at least another four hours and Robin would be a coffee demanding zombie.

"Oh, one more thing," Robin said, looking at Beast Boy, before the two of them bent down to a cupboard.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" the pair proclaimed in unison, each with a bunch of flowers in his hand.

Robin went round to Star and kissed her before giving her a bouquet of lush red roses. Beast Boy did the same, but Raven received a bunch of bright yellow flowers.

"Uh… BB?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow at Raven's bouquet. "They're the wrong flower. It's roses you're meant to give Raven."

Beast Boy shook his head, grinning at the boy wonder. "Nuh uh. You're the one that's wrong." Robin frowned, as did Starfire. Raven merely looked intrigued by how Beast Boy was going to explain this one.

"St. Valentine was a doctor in ancient Greece, and he lived in one of the poorer areas of Greece as he felt that everyone should have the chance of treatment, no matter how little money you had." Beast Boy paused to make sure everyone was with him, which they were, before carrying on.

"One day, a young woman and her father came to see Valentine, as the woman was blind and they wanted Valentine to try and heal her. Months passed and the woman was still blind, despite lots of treatments from Valentine, but the woman and her father still believed he could help them, and together the three of them also prayed to the gods for help with the healing."

"Friend Beast Boy, I do not see what this has to do with your giving Raven the wrong flowers." Starfire cut in, stroking a rose with her fingertip.

"They're not wrong, and I'm getting to it!" Beast Boy replied. "Right. Anyway, for some reason, I think it was supposed treason, Valentine was carted away to be killed. Before he was, he left a letter with the woman's father for him to give to her. Valentine was put to death, and the father gave his daughter the letter. When she unfolded it, a small flower fell out of it, and suddenly, she could see brilliantly! She saw the bright yellow flower in her lap and when she looked at Valentine's note, she found she could read, and the end of the letter was signed, from your Valentine."

Beast Boy looked around at the others, and gently pulled one of the yellow flowers from Raven's bouquet. "That is why I gave Rae yellow crocuses. They were the flower that Valentine gave his love before he died, and are the true flower of Valentines Day. Roses were just adopted somewhere along the centuries." He gently passed the flower back to Raven, who stroked the bright yellow petals of the little flower, before leaning up and pressing her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

"You learned all that for me?" She asked, looking up at Beast Boy through her eyelashes. Beast Boy nodded.

"You're unusual, Rae. You're not the typical girl that everyone falls for. But _I_ fell for you, and I love you so much. I felt you deserved the _right_ flowers, not the _normal_ ones."

Raven pulled Beast Boy down to her for a more passionate kiss, pressing herself against him. "Thank you Gar," she whispered.

"No problem Rae. I'd do anything for you. Even if it means learning a bit of history."

"Friends, as romantic a moment you are having, I would like to do the pointing out of the breakfast in front of us that will be getting cold." Starfire announced, taking a spoon and putting scrambled eggs on her plate.

"Good point, Kori." Raven lifted a couple of oatmeal cookies and some pancakes onto her plate.

As the boys started to tuck in too, Raven snuck a glance at Beast Boy who was sat next to her, spreading jam onto a croissant, then to the bunch of bright flowers in front of her, their yellow petals making her smile a little. Although roses were the norm, the 'romantic' flower, she decided then and there that she preferred the yellow crocus, and thought they were like Beast Boy. Although they were unusual, they made her smile and happy inside.

And that was why she loved them.

*** * * * * * ***

_So there you have it, a lil romance for you. I learned the yellow crocus story from my English Lit teacher, so if it's wrong, it's her fault… _

_Does anyone else think it's sad that we need to set a day aside in the calendar for the one we love??? Should we not be showing it every day?? _

_And Valentines Day just makes us singletons a little bit depressed… :(_

_Make me happy: read & review!!_

_LunaAbraxos xxx_


End file.
